


taking up residence (of my heart)

by boyjongin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Crushes, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 18:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyjongin/pseuds/boyjongin
Summary: Jaehyun's landlady happens to leave out an excessively major detail: his new roommate is cute, and Jaehyun's bound to fall in love with him, one way or another.





	taking up residence (of my heart)

If Jaehyun could speak for himself, he can proudly say he’s not fond of making careless, bad decisions. In fact, things are actually looking up; the future bodes well for someone who just got out of college two months ago, and is already able to stand on his own two feet. Come Monday, a cushy office job that makes great use of his degree in business waits for him.

And right now, he’s in the process of unpacking all of his belongings, moving into an apartment in Sinchon, one he’ll be sharing with a roommate he has yet to meet. Upon signing the lease, the landlady—an unmarried, middle-aged woman who refuses to be addressed by ahjumma, Jaehyun now takes note for future encounters—tells him not to worry.

_Dong Sicheng_ , she drawls, making it more obvious how foreign the name is, _my loyal resident since he came to Seoul four years ago. Pays on time. Never had a roommate or a neighbor complain about him. Decently clean._ (She schedules monthly inspections, as Jaehyun had been informed prior.) _Probably cooks not too often, though_ , she says with a playful glint in her eyes, _I often see him bringing home takeout._

Jaehyun doesn’t mind, even if there’s an implication that Dong Sicheng is probably not that handy in the kitchen. Between him and his ex-roommate from college who almost burned their entire unit down from his feeble attempts to make dinner, he’s fine with his _now-roommate_. He’ll take what he can get. Besides, Jaehyun’s confident enough that his cooking skills can compensate for the both of them. Maybe he can even prepare dinner tonight, to get in the good graces of his new roommate.

He’s down to the last box when he hears the door knob twist. The door opens, footsteps shuffle for a moment, before he hears its faint closing. He immediately gets up from the bed he sits on while emptying the box, rushing to the front door to introduce himself, out of courtesy.

Once Jaehyun realizes that he can now finally assign a face to his previously unknown, mystery roommate, he stops in his tracks, has to catch his breath for a second. He’s met with a slender figure, and he only has the landlady to blame for leaving out an otherwise important detail:

_Dong Sicheng is the definition of cute_. Not even cute as in the type you would notice while passing by the street but immediately forget about, but _cute_ in the sense that Jaehyun suddenly wants to back out from his unfortunately finalized contract.

Because Jaehyun doesn’t make careless, bad decisions. Like living with an unfairly attractive roommate, one he’s bound to harbour a hopeless crush on. He’s sure of it.

_A warning could’ve helped, ahjumma._

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic, and it's basically self-indulgent! gave it a try so hopefully i can update this more!


End file.
